


"I promise."

by sebtacularvettel



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebtacularvettel/pseuds/sebtacularvettel
Summary: Mexico '18. After race moment.





	"I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes it's 1 am and i just noticed lewis told seb "i promise" while smiling at him, looking into his eyes, nodding slightly and nasa confirmed they found a body on pluto. it's me. i'm gone. shooketh to the core.

“That’s it Lewis, that’s P4 and 2018 world championship! 5 times mate, 5 times”

That radio message filled Lewis' head making him finally realize that he did it. His mouth and tongue couldn't immediately react. His whole face, his whole body felt numb. He knew it was coming, it was coming for a while now but it still got his eyes to open wide, his ears to lock out any other sound except his harsh breaths that he could feel warm his lips as they couldn't escape the balaclava and the helmet. 

It all felt like a blur. Thanking the team, attempting donuts and getting out of the car to greet the crowd. At that moment he felt like on top of the world and he truly was. He is the world champion after all.

Waving to the roaring crowd, he turned to where the interviews were happening waiting for his turn, he just wanted to get over with that part and return to celebrating. Soon Sebastian was approaching him, taking Seb's hand Lewis pulled him into an embrace.

"Congrats. You deserve it." Seb whispered into Lewis' ear. Pulling away, Lewis kept his hand on the German's back wanting him to know that he is there for him but also because he wanted to feel his warmth for a little bit longer.

"Thank you. I appreciate it, man." Lewis showed his appreciation by giving him a small smile. His lips curving up made his eyes, that were looking directly into Sebastian's ocean blue eyes, a lot more happier and probably much more glossy. Which then turned even more glossy when he felt Seb put his hand on his back. 

Turning them both to face the crowd, Lewis felt Sebastian's eyes still on him. "Just don't let off. I need you - " Seb sighed, his hand sneaking to the Brit's shoulder, slightly gripping it wanting to put more impact on his words and for Lewis to hear them and carry them with him. " - I need you fighting with me next year." Lewis could only smile at Seb's words, adoration written in his eyes. His other hand was now on Sebastian's chest, assuring him. 

"I promise."

Nodding, Sebastian cannot help but smile. "I'm going to go now. Have to give the world their champion."

"We're both champions." Lewis winks, making Seb chuckle. Putting his hand on his hair, Sebastian ruffles it. Taking a last look into the crowd, he leaves Lewis' side and goes next to Matteo not wanting to give him a heart attack.

Only did then Lewis remember the cameras, all the people around him and all the people watching on their screens. He would be lying if he said he didn't fight an urge to kiss the Ferrari driver the moment he approached him, let alone all the moments when their faces were so close together he could feel his hot breaths.

Maybe he should've done it, he thinks. But this, right now, wasn't the right moment. His brain tells him that and his heart makes him keep looking at Sebastian whose eyes were getting glossy with tears. Was it pride or regret for the past times? Was it adoration or a feeling of relief? Lewis didn't know but he was sure it was a mix of it all. They never were a one body, they do not share a body. They are complete humans who because of love learned each other so well, they felt what another felt. 

He is a world champion, his lover is a world champion too and together they'll fight. He promised that to him.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments appreciated also @ lip readers gimme the whole convo because ugh i luv them so much and i had to improvise. literally only 'i promise' is true and the team message at the beginning. now i'm just rambling sorry good night


End file.
